Girl Like Sherlock
by kittie17
Summary: What if there was someone just like Sherlock? Well Colby Barton is just that girl. She is just like the man with the blue scarf in some ways. So when they meet, how will they handle each other? Will they get along or maybe cause more trouble. One thing is for sure, things have just got more interesting for the men of 221b Baker Street. Mostly SH x OC. Some JW x OC. Might be OOC.
1. Prologue

"I watched him fall." That was all the man said sitting across from her. "I watched him take the leap and just...fall." Blue-grey eyes looked at him, calculating his every move. "You're lying." She said and got up from her seat, fixing her deep blue pea coat. "You pushed him because your wife slept with him." What happened next was definitely expected of the man. He threw a punch which she dodge swiftly.

"You pushed him because your wife was very unhappily married to you. She has been and cheated on you with your best friend, Mitchell O'Conner." He kept throwing punches, which she dodged most, but continued her confrontation. "Her wedding ring is dirty and not clean. A sign of unhappy marriage. It looks like she has been since she got married to you, which was 12 years ago!" He growled lowly. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He howled. A shot rang and all the girl could see next was blackness.


	2. Meeting Colby

It was a gloomy day in the city of London. The streets were wet and muddy from yesterday's rain. The people of London were doing their usual things but for two men, something interesting was about to happen to them.

"John." Sherlock said as he was laying down on his couch. "What Sherlock?" John said, looking up from his laptop. "Bored." John sighed. He was use to the detective being bored when he doesn't have a case to solve. "Why are there not any murders or any crimes for me to solve?" He mumbled while John just ignored him. A ringing could be heard and Sherlock answered his cellphone. "Hello?...I'm on my way." Sherlock got up from the couch. "We have a case John! Oh it is a miracle!" John just rolled his eyes, followed after the excited detective out the door.

The girl opened her eyes. She said a whole bunch of white. She glanced to her left and noticed a heart machine hooked up to her. A steady beeping comes from the machine. 'How did I end up here?' She pondered. The door opened and she glanced towards the door. A man walked in. He had pepper hair, chocolate brown eyes that were looking at her with concern and relief all in one. There were dark circles under his eyes like he hasn't been sleeping well. "Good, you're awake. What is your name?"

She blinked and sat up only to have the man settle her back into the bed. "Dont move too much. You were shot at and just had surgery a few hours ago." "Where is he?" The man just looked at her, confused. "The man who shot me. Where is he?" The man sat down. "There was no one there when we arrived." She sighed. "Well. Who are you?" "Detective Inspector Lestrade. And you are?" He asked softly. "Colby Barton." She mumbled and sat up again in the bed.

Suddenly the door opened and two other men came in. One short and the other tall. The short man had short blonde hair with bits of grey in it. He had a kind face and kind blue eyes. He was probably in his mid-thirties and he wore a sweater, jeans and dressy like shoes. The other man, the tall one, had unruly dark hair. He had high cheekbones and a hard look on his face. He wasnt smiling since his lips were in a thin line and he is probably 28 or 30. His eyes, however, caught her attention. They were a mix between blue-green and some flecks of grey.

"Hello Lestrade, why are we not meeting in the morgue? ou said you have a case?" The tall one asked. "Well, Sherlock. I do have a case and it involves Colby here." He said to the tall man whose name is Sherlock, while gesturing to the girl. "What? But she is not dead!" The other man, the short one, whispered rather harshly. "Sherlock! That is not nice." Sherlock just sighed and rolled his eyes, walking over to the girl. He looked at her and she raised an eyebrow, wondering why he has a calculating gaze. The same gaze she used on many people.

"Sherlock, please do-" Before the blonde could finish, Sherlock started his deduction. "You are around your twenties. ou have never been married and you don't wear jewelry often. You ran away from home around when you were a teen, maybe 14 or 15, due to either abuse or not get along with your family. You probably never smoked. You either work as a writer or some type of photographer, maybe the later. Am I correct?" He asked and she chuckled. "Well you hardly are correct about what you deduced. But nice try though." The blonde tried to stifle a laugh while Sherlock was having a meltdown.


	3. Meeting Colby Some More

Sherlock was shocked to say the least. How could this girl be so sure that he is wrong. He just glared at her and sat in a chair near her bed. John walked over to the girl. "My name is Dr. John Watson and that is Sherlock Holmes." He said shaking Colby's hand and pointing to Sherlock with his other one. "Please to meet you, Dr. Watson." "Please. Call me John." He smiled softly.

Lestrade stood up. "Well Colby, We have a few questions for you." He looked at the girl. "Well what are the questions, Detective? Because if you want to know who the man, I know who he is. I was interrogating him when he snapped and started to fight me. It's not my fault that he hated the truth." She shrugged while John and Lestrade both shared a look. "Oh god, not another one." John mumbled and rubbed a hand down his face.

Sherlock looked at the girl Colby Barton. She was different. Her hair is an ebony black with hues of blue in it. Her eyes were like ice and a blue-grey color. Her skin is pale and her face has slight freckles dancing across her nose and cheeks. She doesn't seem to tall, maybe 5'3" or 5'4" and she definitely is athletic but not to the point where she has huge muscles. Her lips a soft pink color and they aren't too thin or too plump. They were just the right size and her nose is button-shaped that went perfectly well with her heart-shaped face.

The girl looked at him and smirked faintly. Sherlock glared at her, making her chuckle softly and look at John. '_This girl is bothersome._' He thought. '_I just hope this case gets solved quickly and I will never have to see her again._' Soon he will find out he is so wrong about what he thinks.


End file.
